X-men Evolution - Grace
by OreoEars
Summary: Grace thought she was an ordinary girl until she discovers powers that change her life forever. Being normal is not a reality for her now and when she is discovered by the x-teens, life goes to the edge ! Read on to find out more! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN.
1. Chapter 1

_All characters are owned by Warner Brothers, a wonderfully creative company whose characters I have borrowed for a completely profit-free flight of fancy. Kindly do not sue me, please, as I am terrified of you. Thank you._

* * *

You should read this before going on, the first 6 chapters are not indented sadly, i keep trying to edit it but it just doesn't save for some reason. So, i'm really sorry but you can skip to the 7th chapter (if the ugly chunk of words is annoying) and i have posted a summary of what happened in the last six. Or you could just not read the story and don't worry i wont hate you or anything.. thanks, and sorry again :C

* * *

Grace gazed out the window, lost in her own thoughts and played with her long brown hair, while the teacher babbled on about evolution to the class. She was brought back to reality when a small scrunched up piece of paper hit her hard in the head. She looked back at the two girls behind her, Amanda and Erika, who were throwing more and more pieces at her.

"Ow! Do you mind?!" she whispered angrily,

"don't mind at all" replied Amanda and they kept throwing.

"Stop it or I'll tell! You being teacher's pet wouldn't want that now would you?" Grace whispered harshly with a smirk.

The girls reluctantly stopped and to get on her nerves, they started to talk about Grace, loud enough for her to hear.

"She's such a nobody… just look at the way she dresses….. And how untidy her hair is….. Was she raised in a barn?!..."

the words seemed to get louder and they started ringing in her head,

"nobody wants her… I bet her foster parents are embarrassed…."

Grace felt her head getting hot, but she didn't notice the tiny sparks coming out of her hands….

"Why would people actually accept her… Her own mother didn't want her…"

Grace slammed her hands on the desks, turned around and stood up saying "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!"

As she started yelling the lights started to beam brighter and brighter "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-"

suddenly all the lights in the room exploded and Grace's hands were literally shooting out more sparks than ever.

"What… what's happening to me?!"

Graces whole body emitted bright rays and her skin felt as If they were burning,

"How are you doing that? What are you doing?" Erika looked at the white board subject 'evolution' then continued "you're... You're a mutant! Aren't you!?"

Students started to scream and not knowing what to do, Grace ran out of the classroom down the hall. The first place she thought that wouldn't be occupied would be the janitor's closet. She ran inside and paced around the room,

"_what's going on" _she thought to herself "_why is happening?" _

Her hands felt as if on fire, she looked at the sparks bouncing around in her hand and to stop the pain she dunked her hands in the janitors mop bucket. Once her hands touched the water electric pulses went from her body into the water. Grace jumped back and fell in alarm and watched the bucket, how the water jumped and rippled violently. Grace slowly brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms, still watching the water jump out of the bucket and electricity racing through the hydrogen and oxygen molecules in the water. Half an hour went by and she started to understand the situation when she heard someone banging on the door *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*,

"Grace it's me. Mrs Stella, I need you to come out now" Grace's science teacher called from the door,

"it's going to be alright, the police are here and they will be able to help."

Grace didn't know what to do. What could anyone actually do? Hearing the calm, reassuring voice of her teacher, she got up and slowly walked towards the door. When she touched the cold, metal handle an electric shock ran up into her hand. She quickly took it back,

"I can't open it miss!" Grace said,

"Grace I need you to do this for me ok? The police will take you to a place where you won't be able to hurt anyone … just grab the handle really quickly ok?"

Grace was confused. _What does she mean… I won't be able to hurt anyone? Where are they going to put me?... _ignoring the annoying voice in her head, she quickly grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Police were everywhere surrounding the door, 'checking the perimeter' or something else grace didn't understand. Two men came up to her with a big metal collar and red glowing handcuffs, Grace finally understood. They were going to lock her up. She started shaking her head and walking backwards but was stopped by wall. She wanted to run but others came up to stop her. They started to grab her but she pushed away

"leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

Her fear let out a huge electric pulse from her body knocking the four police guards out of the way. As Terrified as she was at her uncontrollable power, she knew this was her chance to escape. She ran as fast as she could down the hall, looking at the electricity bouncing about in her hands. Not watching the where she was going, someone banged into her, accidentally knocking her to the ground. She looked up and saw a senior student with red shades,

"hey! Hey! Calm down, I can help you!" he said to her, trying to calm her down. He helped her up "come with me I know what to do", he took hold of one her hands to show her the way but an electric pulse ran out of her body into his. He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor,

"O my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" she cried out to him but he couldn't reply.

Grace knew he was unconscious.

"Scott!" yelled another senior at the end of the hall. She had bright red hair and she started running towards them. Kneeling down next to Scott, she tried to wake him up but realized he was unconscious.

"what did you do to him?!" She yelled at Grace angrily.

Scared and ashamed, Grace ran past them and out the school gates to the only other place she knew was safe. Home. Throwing open the door she ran inside to find Emma, her foster mother and David her foster father.

"Emma! David! I don't know what to do please help!" she ran to the living room to find them both standing in the corner.

"STOP! Don't come any closer grace!" David was holding a gun and pointing it at her, shielding his wife, "your teachers rang us immediately when your mutant side came through, and they told us all about how you tried to kill the students."

Grace couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Her foster parents, the only ones who ever seemed to love her were pointing a gun to her and cowering in the corner of the room. Grace started to cry and walked backwards to the door, shaking her head,

"you're just like everyone else!" she yelled and ran out to the house, only to find twenty or more cops outside all pointing guns at her.

* * *

(Reviews? Also wondering, did I rush it at all? If it does seem rushed please tell me how to stop rushing my stories? Thanks guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

"PUT ALL YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND WALK SLOWLY TO THIS VEHICAL" said one of the officers through the megaphone.

Grace stood frozen, petrified at the sight of so many guns pointing at her.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MY SELF; YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO MOVE. TEN, NINE, EIGHT…"

Grace didn't know what to do. Go and live in chains the rest of my life. I guess I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. Or run, live my life with the risk of hurting someone… Grace made up mind.

She slowly lifted up her hands and started to walk towards the police. She was interrupted when a streak of red light cut through the sea of police, blowing up a car. Everyone attention went to where the laser came from. It was Scott!

OMG! I thought I killed that guy…Yay I didn't!

All the guns were turned to Scott and jean, who was supporting his weak body. Scott started to shoot more police, and jean was using her telepathy to throw the cars. Soon it turned into a war and bullets were flying everywhere. Out of nowhere, wolverine jumped in and the battle started to get bloody. Grace couldn't watch anymore so she got down and crawled behind a tipped over car.

This is my chance! I got to get out of here while everyone is distracted...

as she started to make her move she looked back at Scott, jean and the violent dude with sharp claws risking their lives for her.

ugh I shouldn't have looked back….ah, I gotta do something. Well I have this power now… I guess I could try it out?

Grace stood up, out from behind the car and put her hands out in front of her. Nothing. Nothing happened.

What?! Come on! The one time I need you, you can't work!? Out of frustration she banged her hands on the car in front of her, sending an electric bolt from them, cutting through the war zone. She quickly ducked down behind the car, panting from the energy taken out of her.

"I can't believe I just did that… I can't believe I just did that!" she said, starting to laugh a bit and a smile spread across her face, but it suddenly disappeared when she saw the amount of people damaged from her electric bolt. She looked back at her hands; the sparks were dying down again.

I try to use my power for good and all I make is disaster… she sat down behind the car, ashamed in herself.

I gotta get out of here..

She looked at the battle from the side of the car, making sure none of the police could see her. When she thought it was clear, she brought herself to her feet and began sneaking away. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the sound of a firearm. She spun around to find David pointing a gun at her… again. Struck with fear and anger, Grace didn't move,

"I'm not gonna let you endanger any more people than you already have grace. What you have…. Can't be fixed."

Grace looked at him angrily,

"I trusted you! You were like a father to me! I thought you…"

She was interrupted by him,

"what?! You thought I loved you like a daughter? I never wanted you in my house, we pitied you that's all! Who would want you? Your own mother didn't want you!"

Those words, that sentence made Grace freeze . She completely forgot where she was in time,

is it true?... did, did she really do it because of that?... *BANG*. With one deep shot to the stomach, she started to black out and fell to the ground with a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG guys! I am SO SORRY! I'm new to Fanfiction and I couldn't figure out how to add a new chapter and then just realised today that I posted the first chapter twice for chapter 2… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Thanks! :D

"*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*…." Grace awoke to a harsh white light and the sound of a heart monitor. Her chest hurt, her arms hurt, her legs hurt... and she had a throbbing headache. She groaned "ugh... I feel like I was killed." she winced as she sat up, her stomach screaming in pain. "That's because you were." Grace jumped when she noticed a man in a wheelchair at the side of her bed, "Wha.. Who… what are you talking about?!" The man explained: "well, you lost a lot of blood before you were taken to the operation table, and we believe your heart stopped for about two seconds." Grace looked away and was silent for a bit, _really_ confused with the situation. Breaking the silence the man said "my name is professor Xavier. I run this school for mutants so they can learn to control their powers, and use them for good rather than bad….. I invite you to live here in my boarding school. Start over, make new friends and learn to control your new powers…" Grace still didn't say anything. "Grace, I know you don't want to admit it, but you _are _a mutant-" "you think I didn't realise that?!" grace said at last., "look. I appreciate this I really do, but the last thing I want is to be around people and trust me, you don't want me here either. I'll mess up some way and kill a bunch of people." Professor Xavier looked at her blankly and said " Grace, do you think you're the only one who has mutants abilities?' she sighed, 'uhhhh, whatever I'll try this place out for a while… but if I don't like it I'm leaving.' Xavier smiled at her then said "you get some rest now, I have some mutants that need to have a serious talk with me. At that he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace leaned back into her bed, closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. She felt herself starting to fall away when she was awoken by a loud, German accent…. "HI! My name's Kurt!" Grace jumped at the sudden noise and then screamed when she saw the blue, fuzzy mutant. He disappeared out of the room, "ok, ok. What the hell was that!?" she said loudly. She heard a knock on the door. She turned to look and the mutant reappeared standing in front of the door. "Woops sorry.. I should've remembered that you're probably not used to someone like me…" Grace looked at him wide eyed and sat up stiff in her bed. Randomly, the head of a girl came through the wall, "Kurt! The professor said we aren't allowed in her room yet!" "I'm sorry kitty! I like making new friends…" Kitty looked at the shocked Grace. She phased her entire body through the wall, grabbed Kurt's wrist and started to pull him towards the door. After throwing him out of the room she rushed the door shut, "I'm sorry, I'm kitty and as you probably know now, that's Kurt and um…..yeah. Just pretend this didn't happen ok?" Grace blinked "you see we weren't actually _allowed _to come in here, we were supposed to let you settle in…. Please don't tell the professor! We know we've probably scared the life out of you now but-" Grace started to laugh, "its ok. This never happened." she said with a smile, "I didn't see you just walk through a wall and I didn't see a blue, fuzzy mutant teleport from one end of the room to the other. Ok?" Kitty smiled at her. She came up to her with a friendly handshake, "now for a _proper_ introduction. My name is kitty Pryde, also known as shadowcat" Before she could continue, Kurt popped up next to them and exclaimed "And I'm Kurt Wagner! Also known as night crawler!" he held out a hand. Grace looked at it hesitantly. Kurt could see where this was going and started to bring it back before Grace reached out and shook it politely, "nice to meet you Kurt." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Scott, "well, well, well. Seems like you two understood _completely_ what the professor said about 'letting her settle in'." he said with a grin. "well then what are you doing here Scott? when the professor said_ you_ can't be come in?!" kitty said poking her tongue at him, "well when someone screams like that, it means Kurt tried to make a welcoming party." He said leaning against the door post. They all laughed. Then jean walked in. Grace looked away from both of them. _She probably hates me because I put her boyfriend unconscious _Grace thought.As is being able to read her mind, Jean said "Hi, my name is Jean grey and this is Scott summers and Grace, you don't have to feel guilty about anything." Grace looked at her confused, then understood"hey Scott, I just wanted to say sorry about…." "Knocking me unconscious?" He replied smirking "yeah that." They all started to laugh until Rogue walked through the door "what are you guys doing?" she said with her southern accent, "the professor ain't gonna be happy when he find out you're all disturbing her." Grace interrupted, "you guys aren't disturbing me. I actually like having these…. Friends." She said smiling. Rogue sighed and said "fine alright, I'm rogue. Hi. Well now that we've all been introduced we better get going before-" She stopped when professor Xavier wheeled in. "Have you all been having a good time?" he said calmly. No one said a thing. "I see you all understood _completely_ what I said about letting her settle in." Grace chuckled to herself. "now. I want Jean and Scott to come with me to my office." The three of them left the room and grace laughed "wow you guys got in trouble…" she said poking out her tongue. They all started to laugh and Rogue said "come on guys; let's go before something _really _bad happens. It was nice to meet you Grace" They all agreed and left Grace to rest. Grace leaned back in her bed and thought _Maybe this won't be that bad….._

_( hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter, and I just wanted to say sorry about the really short boring chapters lately. I hope this one was a bit more fun! Thank You so much!)_


	5. Chapter 5

"What were you thinking?!" professor Xavier said from his desk "didn't you see the risks?" Scott, Jean and Logan were getting _the talk_ for causing chaos with humans, starting a legit war with them. "Professor if we didn't do something than Grace probably would've gotten arrested." Said Jean defensively, "yes I know, but you couldn't have waited for the entire team to arrive!? When the team found her she had been shot in the stomach for goodness sake-""what do you think would've happened if Jean and I weren't there?" interrupted Scott, "Grace was fine and no one was getting seriously injured. It was only until claws here came in and started killing a bunch of people." "hey, hey, hey hold up. I was _not_ killing anybody, I was just… knocking them seriously unconscious," "_yeahhh_, 'knocking them unconscious' phfff." The two started to argue until professor yelled in their minds "QUIET!" They both groaned and reluctantly stopped. "It doesn't matter who started it. The fact that you actually decided to _fight _the humans, is the problem. You have just shown this town how dangerous mutants can be and they will call higher authorities." The three of them looked away, guilty. The professor sighed and shook his head, "let's just hope they don't take action. You can leave now." 

"Well Grace I'm pretty sure you're all better now. You don't need to be in our infirmary anymore, now you'll be moved to a room of your own." Doctor McCoy explained. Grace pouted "does that mean no more special treatment?" Dr McCoy laughed "I'm sure you'll survive the '_dangerous' _world of the Xavier institute! You'll get a room of your own – well shared of course – and you could start training with the others In the danger room." Grace looked at him blankly "yeah. That doesn't sound dangerous." They both laughed. During the time Grace spent in the institute's infirmary recovering, she got to meet a lot of the students. Most of them were pretty cool she thought, though some were a bit strange. The strange ones seemed to be either really _depressed_ or just plain crazy. She had come pretty close to Kitty and Kurt since they were always visiting her, but Kurt sometimes freaked her out because he would always pop up out of nowhere. She always felt comfortable around Scott and Jean was really nice to her as well, but Rogue always scared her even if she wasn't trying. Kurt had told her about the first time they met, Rogue put him unconscious. That didn't really bother her much because she could relate, but it scared her that rogue could drain the power out of any mutant. Though her worries, she was really excited to get out of that infirmary.

"So, who is my roommate going to be?" Grace asked excitedly as she walked down the hall with Professor Xavier, "Well I think you should find that out for yourself" the professor replied. _Ok?..._ Grace thought to herself, _maybe he's putting me with kitty! That would be awesome.._ They got to her room and she opened the door. "OMG Grace! HI!" said Grace's new roommate, squizzing her hard "HEY please not so hard… just recovered… Tabitha?!" "OOPS! Sorry Grace, I'm just SO excited we're gonna be roomies!" Tabitha said laughing "roomies?" Grace stated shocked. "I'll let you settle in Grace." Said the Professor wheeling off, "professor wait!" but it was too late, he was already making his way down the hall.

Tabitha grabbed Grace's hand and yanked her into the room, "this is so exciting Grace! I bet you're just as excited as I am" "um yeah…." before Tabitha threw a party for her or something she said, "hey um… I think it would be good if I just get unpacked yeah?" Tabitha looking disappointed agreed, "oh, yeah, that'd be best…. We couldn't have you tired for a danger room session tomorrow can we?!" she said laughing. Grace just simply agreed and flopped onto her bed. It was almost lights out but Grace thought she'd try to get to sleep early. She remembered when Tabitha visited for the first time. A loud explosion blew open the door and in stepped a tall, blonde haired teenage girl, "HEELLLLOOO NEW STUDENT!" she said at the top of her voice. "aaahhhhh. Tabitha! What are you doing you nut job?!" Kurt said, picking himself of the floor, "Don't you know a recovering patient is in here?!" "oh stop being such a killjoy." She stuck out a hand to Grace "names Tabitha, also known as boom boom." She said proudly, Grace shook it and said "um I'm Grace…. It's nice to meet you-" Kurt started to push Tabitha out the door "ok you got to meet grace, I think it's time to go before you break something other than me!" when she was out of the room, Kurt shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief "good thing she's gone!" he exclaimed. "well she seems.. nice?" grace said giggling, "nice!? More like overly excited!"

That's all Grace could really remember about Tabitha, she doesn't recall her visiting her any other time after that. ..

(hey guys! I hope that was a good one! One of my friends told me that there is already a mutant with abilities that sound a lot like Grace's, I'm just wondering if that's true or not… so if it is could you tell me because that would be great… Thanks! :D)


	6. Chapter 6

Grace started to drift off to sleep when Tabitha said "so tell me a bit about yourself Grace." Grace's eyes shot open. _So much for getting to sleep…_ she thought to herself. She sat up in her bed and asked "well, what do you want to know? I have been at the institute for a while now…" Tabitha rolled her eyes "yeah, but come on. You were in the infirmary. Its not like you got out or anything." Grace chuckled and said "alright then. My name is Grace and I'm fifteen years old. GOOD. NIGHT." And through the blanket over her head pretending to sleep. "hey grace? What's your last name?" Grace sat up again, rolling her eyes, "well, my foster family's last name was Willet, so I think I automatically adopt that name right?" Tabitha shook her head "Willet. Nah, that doesn't suit you. " Grace glared "I can't just _change_ my last name Tabitha, I have to be eighteen to change it. I guess you're just going to have to accept Grace Willet for now, ok?" Tabitha sighed "ugh, fine. It will have to do. So tell me a bit _more _about yourself." "like what Tabitha!? My life is pretty boring. I grew up, went to school, had a normal life until-" she looked at the her hands "-until I found out I was a mutant." She sighed, "is that enough?" Tabitha smirked "nope. I _mean_ what is your backstory? Where did you grow up… what you said gave me a_ basic_ outline of your life. I need a bit more detail." Grace groaned and fell back on her bed staring at the roof. "I grew up in an orphanage until I was six, that's when a nice couple adopted me. And I lived with them ever since. Then I got these abilities and now I live here, in the Xavier institute. Is that enough?" Tabitha smiled "_perfect._ See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Grace laughed " easy for you to say." "so, since you are a mutant, what are your powers?... you don't look different – like kurt – but you don't seem to do anything in particular?" Grace lifted her hands up in front of her, blocking her view of the roof "well, I think I can control electricity or something-" "OMG that is so cool! You gotta use it!" Grace quickly sat up "use it?!" "Yes! In danger room session tomorrow! That would be so cool! You could just destroy everything just using electricity! You'd win every round!" Grace started to laugh and shake her head "no, no, no, no. sorry Tabitha but there is NO way I am going to _'play' _in the danger room tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Grace jumped from the exploding machine and slammed her back against the wall, her only protection from the fight,

"Why did I come to the danger room?!" Grace said to herself.

Grace wasn't far from her team mates, she had the flag and she needed to bring it back to the base. The other team was after her and the machines were firing at her to. Also her team was defending their base so they were firing at the other team.

"Come on Grace! We can't hold them off much longer!" yelled Multiple from behind the barracks.

Grace looked out from behind the wall. Her base was about thirty metres away from where she was. She was panting, she started to laugh,

"how the hell do they expect me to get there?".

She looked out again, on her team Multiple, Wolfsbane and iceman were trying to defend their base, but the amount of time Grace was taking to deliver the flag was making it hard for them to keep up. She army rolled out from behind the wall, jumped up and ran for her base. Just when she thought she was in the clear, Wolfsbane jumped on top of her, knocking her to the ground,

"are you crazy?!" she yelled to Grace.

It took Grace a while to realize who it was since Wolfsbane was in her lupine form,

"what do you expect me to do?! I can't get there any other way!" grace yelled back.

"well you could-" she was hit with the 'lazar' and tumbled off of Grace.

"you're out Wolfsbane!" wolverine called through the microphone.

She Turned back into her human form and glared at Grace, "thanks a lot." Then picked herself up and made her way out of the danger room. Realizing that she was in the middle of the battle field, Grace rolled behind one of the lazar machines. In the corner of her eye she could see sparks. She turned to look and it was the machine. It was sparking and even thought she wasn't a scientist, Grace could tell it was broken. She opened the control box on the machine. She had no clue what to do. There were red, green and blue wires sticking out and knobs to turn or push.

_I don't want to do something wrong… but what if something bad happens because it's broken….._

Before she could do something Magma came in and knocked her to the ground. Unfortunately for her, Magma was on the other team.

"I got you know Grace!" She said laughing,

"not now! I think there's something wrong with the machine, we need to do something before someone gets hurt." She said trying to push her off, "you need to help ok? Don't say that you tagged me or else wolverine will call me out! We're lucky for that the machine is blocking us."

She looked at the machine, "why do you think I know what to do?" he asked plainly. She glared at her. She sighed then put her hand on her chin, thinking what he could do. Before she even touched it the machine started to flip out and started to spit out electric bolts. The whole game stopped and everyone started panicking.

Wolverine called into the microphone, "EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

Everyone started to run for the exit, but magma grabbed Graces wrist, "Grace you can do something!"

"What!? No, no I can't!" she yelled wide eyed.

The machine started to go even more crazy and it started to drain the energy out of the lights and the other machines in the room.

"Magma we need to go! Let go of me! Come on!" Grace screamed at Magma but she just slightly burned Graces wrist, "ow!? You're being RIDICULOUS. We're going to get killed!" the machine started to twist around faster and shoot out more electric bolts. The girls jumped to the ground in fear.

Magma turned to Grace, "grace, you're the only one who can do something! Even if we get out of here it will blow up the whole mansion and kill everyone in it. You need to do something!"

Grace started to shake her head "you're crazy! I've never used my powers before, and I'm not going to now!"

Magma gave her an angry look and ran for the door. When she ran towards the middle of the room the machine let out a giant electric wave and threw both girls to the ground, magma more affected than Grace. Grace immediately threw her head up to find magma; she was knocked to the ground and seemed to be under like a shield of electricity. She was screaming in pain. Grace ran to her aid but shied away when she saw the lightning power. Ignoring her fears she ran through the electronic wave, picked up magma in her arms and ran her to the exit. The machine was still charging on. The words magma said ran through her head "_it will blow up the whole mansion and kill everyone in it. You need to do something!"_ her mind was racing,

"_what do I do what do do?!"_

Suddenly she got it! All the lights in the room were sparking and she put her left hand on the lowest broken light then stuck her right hand out at the machine.

"_man I hope this works" _

All of the electricity connected to that one light, raced through to grace electromagnetic body creating an electric current shooting out of her arm to the machine. The immense power blew up the machine sending Grace to the opposite end of the room.

Grace had squeezed her eyes shut tight but opened them when she heard Mr Logan's voice "Kid! Grace! Wake up, Can you hear me?"

She was very surprised to see all the people so far away from her; they were at least two meters away.

"Guys why are you so far away-"she stopped talking when she realized why. Her Body was generating an electric wall, like an igloo so to speak. She looked around very confused. Her uniform was ripped to shreds and her hair felt like it hadn't been brushed in weeks.  
Slowly, the barrier started to go down. Suddenly a million questions were being thrown in her face "are you alright!? What happened!? How did you do that!? What caused it!? Why-"

"Everybody! please! Give her some room!" it was Professor Xavier of course, "now, Grace. Are you alright?" he said helping her up.

"um.. yeah I'm ok." She replied smiling, "I feel really tired though.. and I have a bit of a headache but.. Wait! Where's Amara? O my gosh is she ok!?-"

"Yes, yes Graces don't worry she's fine. She's in the infirmary right now. It took an awful lot of courage to do what you did Grace, I'm proud of you." Professor Xavier said smiling.

Grace smiled back, so proud of herself, "thank you professor, it was nothi-"

"but that doesn't excuse what you did. It was extremely dangerous, you could've been killed. That is why you are grounded and suspended from using the danger room for a month. "

Grace's jaw dropped. She thought she did good, she saves the lives of all her friends and it still wasn't good enough. But then she realized what he said. A huge smile spread across her face,

"done! I'm sorry professor, I won't use the danger room… it's not like I actually wanted to come.. Thanks professor!"

She started to walk away when Xavier called after her, "Grace! I wasn't finished. For the time being you will be on cleaning duty."

"what!? Professor! That's not fair!" Grace said shocked. All the students started to laugh and walk out of the room.

Grace sulked and slowly left. Scott came up behind her,

"aw, it's alright Grace." He said patting her back, "I think it took a lot of guts what you did."

She looked up and smiled, happy that at least one person was happy with her.

(how was that? Sorry for late post, I'll try and post a new chapter sooner. Thanks!)


	8. Authors note

Hi guys! Thanks for reading this far, but sadly I'm on a blank with this story so I don't know if I'll keep continuing but if you guys really want me to continue then I will

So for now , _X-men evolution- Grace,_ is up for adoption. PM me if you want it First and I'll send it to you.

Thanks guys!

OreoEars


End file.
